clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorenzo Belli
Aureolus Lorenzo Belli is the main antagonist and final boss of Haunting Ground. He is a cloned descendant of Aureolus Belli, in the 13th generation, and lives in Belli Castle studying alchemy. Lorenzo is an enigmatic figure who is sequestered for most of the game, but does what he can to aid Fiona Belli. Little is known about him initially except that he is extremely old and confined to a wheelchair. Biography As a clone of Aureolus Belli, Lorenzo wants to fulfill his mission to find the "great truth". Much of Lorenzo's life is a mystery, but it can be assumed he lived in Belli Castle for much of his life, and was possibly raised by alchemists/Belli family members like himself. When Lorenzo was 36 years old (54 years prior to the game), he created Ugo Aureolus Belli and gave him his Azoth. However, Ugo became too attached to the human world and eloped with a woman called Ayla. Frustrated and disappointed, Lorenzo hurriedly made Riccardo Belli, but Riccardo was an imperfect clone. Lorenzo taught Riccardo alchemy and Debilitas was Riccardo's experiment. At some point in time, Lorenzo kidnapped Daniella, possibly as a baby or young girl, to take care of Belli Castle. Since she is a maid, she does cooking and cleaning tasks that Lorenzo is unable to do himself due to being confined in a wheelchair. It is suggested that Lorenzo drugged or brainwashed Daniella to the point where she believes Lorenzo is her "creator". Haunting Ground Throughout the game, Lorenzo has been spying on Fiona for the whole time. One disturbing fact is that he pleasurably watches over Fiona through a peephole, where she spends time changing her clothes. There seem to be various peepholes and surveillance cameras throughout Belli Castle, alluded to in one trailer for the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-r1kyzYbNU While walking past one particular hallway (after a certain point), Fiona may hear a voice whispering her name behind a wall of holes. Fiona sticks her hand in one and struggles to pull her hand out, receiving a note from Lorenzo. Lorenzo aids Fiona through this memo he gives her, telling her how she can escape the castle. Once Fiona defeats Debilitas, Daniella, and Riccardo, she meets Lorenzo in the House of Truth, who reveals his true intentions: he needs the Azoth to attain immortality, and was helping Fiona in order to bring her closer to him. Gameplay-wise, Lorenzo is weak, due to having to crawl on his hands, however, he can be surprisingly fast and he can also one-hit-kill Fiona if she is beside him so he should still be taken with caution. Lorenzo is endlessly persistent and will not cease pursuit, returning to life each time Fiona attempts to kill him. He somehow survives both an explosion and, somehow, being mauled by a rock grinder. The third time Lorenzo returns, he restores his youth and power, looking similar to Riccardo and Ugo. During the final battle, Lorenzo is pushed into a pit of molten lava, although he proceeded to laugh as he falls, indicating that he knew this wasn't the end for him. As Fiona and Hewie begin to leave the castle, Lorenzo returns one last time as a flaming skeletal figure and begins pursuit once again. The castle begins to shake and collapse, and Fiona will fall down if she doesn't crouch, slowing her down. When a statue falls on Fiona, it takes time for Fiona to push it on its place. When Lorenzo is very close to Fiona, and she has not pulled the statue away from her, it can result in a instant game over as flaming Lorenzo can kill Fiona instantly if he touches her. Eventually Lorenzo succumbs to the flames, and dies for good. Upon examining his remains, Fiona calls him a bastard. Quotes *''"Poor Fiona... Riccardo put you through quite a bit, didn't he? Unlike Ugo, he was always a troublemaker. A bad apple. I, Aureolus Lorenzo Belli, created them both... Riccardo and Ugo... But then along came that wench, Ayla. She stole Ugo away from me! Of course, then you came along... My dear Fiona. Fate brought you back to me! And now you are mine... All mine! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"'' * "You've been very naughty, Fiona! You are causing me much grief." * "How adorable you are, Fiona." * "No need to get so upset, my dear." * "Oh, how I love thee Azoth!" * "Aha. Looks like a dead end, dear. How unfortunate." * "That was a close one, eh Fiona?" * "Azoth is the essence of life! We alchemists have the ability to convert it into power! We can live forever! Your Azoth, Fiona, belongs to me! Come to me, Fiona. I will now extract the Azoth latent in you, in order to realize the everlasting life of Aureolus Belli." * "You've gone astray, my dear. You're headed down the path of the wet method." * "Looks like you've gotten yourself lost, child." * "Your effort is for naught. How long do you plan to keep this up? Let's finish this, Fiona..." * "I won't leave a drop behind, my dear!" * "You cannot resist me, Fiona!" * "It's over..." * "Why, thank you." * "I've had it..." * "Meddlesome cur!" (to Hewie) * "Don't run from me, Fiona." * "AZOTHHHHHHHH! AZOTHHHHHHHH!" Trivia * His area theme is "Spiral End", stalker theme is "Warped Obsession" and "Ultimate DEMENTO". * When Fiona is hiding, he may say "I found you", even if he has not found her yet.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lO84DosmbLI *Though not directly revealed, it is clear that Lorenzo is Daniella's creator and "master". *After flaming Lorenzo dies, if the player makes Fiona examine his remains, she says, "This time... you really are dead. You bastard." *By technicality, he is Fiona's grandfather, as the "father" of Riccardo and Ugo. *There is a glitch which lets the player skip a portion of Lorenzo's level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5TbdZqkdoQ *The character of Lorenzo is possibly inspired by the famous alchemist Paracelsus, whose real name was Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Honenheim. Paracelsus introduced the idea that, on another level, the cosmos is fashioned from three spiritual substances: the tria prima of mercury, sulfur, and salt (three of the words to print on the plates to complete the three-headed dragon puzzle). Another fact that could demonstrate this theory is the library enigma, in which there are 3 books to arrange on the shelves, but there are 5 authors: Agrippa, Fulkanelli, Flamel, Sangerman, and Paraculeus (possibly a misspelling of the name "Paracelsus") . This last one has no book to arrange. *Lorenzo has several similarities to the character Oswell E. Spencer in Resident Evil 5, another Capcom survival horror game. Both were dying old men who were confined to wheelchairs, both also in effect created artificial humans as part of a plot to achieve immortality (Lorenzo Belli created Ugo and Riccardo specifically to prolong his life with the Azoth, while Spencer created the Wesker children in an attempt to create superhumans and evolve humanity). Both even ended up killed by their creation (Oswell E. Spencer ended up killed by Albert Wesker, while Fiona, the daughter of Ugo, proceeded to put an end to Lorenzo Belli). Gallery Art HGart_(16).png|Concept art. HGart_(17).png|Concept art. HGart_(18).png|Concept art. HGart_(19).png|Concept art. Lorenzo_portraits.png|Portraits. Models LorenzoGuidebook.png|Guidebook profile. Wheelchair.png|Old Lorenzo. LorenzoOld.png|Old Lorenzo. Lorenzoage.png|Middle-aged and young Lorenzo. Lorenzo_costumes.png|Costumes. Haunting Ground Lorenzo1.png|Old Lorenzo meets Fiona. Lorenzo2.png|Old Lorenzo crawling towards Fiona. Lorenzo3.png|Middle-aged Lorenzo. Lorenzo4.png|Young Lorenzo. Lorenzo5.png|Young Lorenzo. Belli, Lorenzo Belli, Lorenzo Belli, Aureolus Lorenzo Belli, Aureolus Lorenzo Belli,Aureolus Lorenzo Category:Deceased